


Semper Fidelis

by fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020 (KHR_Team_FB), Tamiraina



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Activation Code, Angst, Blood, Brainwashed, Broken Bones, Gen, Swearing, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamiraina/pseuds/Tamiraina
Summary: Он извернулся с ловкостью убийцы, и Реборн мог ожидать подобного от любого, кроме Скалла.(Или о том, как Скалла засунули в шкуру Зимнего солдата)
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom KHR 2020 Тексты G-PG-13 (драбблы-мини-миди)





	Semper Fidelis

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Semper Fidelis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479878) by [Quincy_Bright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quincy_Bright/pseuds/Quincy_Bright). 



> Semper Fidelis — всегда верный

_«Мои сны — худшее из того, что у меня когда-либо было. Образы Зимнего Солдата накладываются друг на друга... Я вижу вещи, о которых забыл... Как будто в моем сознании открылась дверь... Пытки... Убийства... И то, как я учил этому других... Так много ужаса... Я просыпаюсь от того, что меня тошнит. И не чувствую себя лучше после этого. Мои дурные сны остаются... но я не ожидал ничего другого...»_

_Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, Земля-616_

_________________________________________________________________________

Все началось довольно обычно: с грандиозной вечеринки по поводу удачного завершения испытания Аркобалено и возвращения им возможности расти, когда все достаточно восстановились, чтобы двигаться дальше. По крайней мере, настолько обычно, насколько это вообще возможно, когда все союзники Вонголы находятся в одном помещении. 

Скалл взвизгнул и нырнул в укрытие, когда Хибари с Рокудо устремились к нему. Их оружие столкнулось с пламенем Неба, и теперь Савада кричал, чтобы они остановились.

— Кажется, все довольно счастливы, — раздался рядом робкий голос, и Скалл с улыбкой повернулся к Энме, который наблюдал за творящимся в комнате хаосом.

Они с Адельхейд были единственными, кто счел нужным приехать, поскольку остальные члены Шимон вернулись на остров, чтобы закончить свои дела. Это немного расстроило Скалла, поскольку он хотел должным образом отблагодарить семью Шимон за то, что они были его представителями на испытании. С другой стороны, Скалл не мог не согласиться с Энмой.

Даже Юни, казалось, наслаждалась, хихикая вместе с Гаммой и другими гостями. Улыбалась, несмотря на то, что ее мать недавно умерла, и это было здорово — видеть ее такой, девочку, которая была вынуждена повзрослеть так быстро.

Его товарищи Аркобалено — бывшие Аркобалено, подумал Скалл в благоговении — рассредоточились по всей комнате. Маммон был с Варией, зависнув рядом, видимо, с целью убедиться, что его коллеги не упадут замертво, как Сквало на испытании. Колонелло, вероятно, был с Лал где-то около бара, а Фонг, улыбаясь, разговаривал с И-пин. Верде находился неподалеку и пил что-то из своей стеклянной чашки; под глазами у него залегли темные круги от того, что не спал все время в поисках способа ускорить рост Аркобалено. За этот подвиг Скалл тоже должен его поблагодарить, прежде чем они разойдутся в разные стороны. В другом конце комнаты сидел Реборн, самодовольно глядя на Цуну, который, очевидно, все еще не привык к тому, что это тот же самый Реборн, который читал ему лекции на испытаниях.

У всех присутствующих была общая черта — в их позах прослеживалась невероятная легкость. Темные тени в глазах сменились чем-то более ярким. Прошло так много времени, подумал Скалл с нежностью. Давно они не были так счастливы.

Скалл смотрел на них еще несколько мгновений и улыбнулся.

— Да, они счастливы.

Энма удивленно посмотрел на него. Под этим взглядом Скалл растерялся:

— Ч-что? Почему ты так смотришь на Скалла-саму?

— Нет, ничего. — Энма почесал переносицу. — Я всегда думал, что ты их не любишь, потому что они постоянно заставляют тебя плакать или давят на тебя.

Скалл моргнул. Это правда — его всегда толкали или высмеивали за слабость. Толчки Лал, удары Реборна и Колонелло, эксперименты Верде. Фонг каждый раз отказывал ему, когда он хотел провести время вместе; Маммон увеличивал его долг за каждый кусочек информации. Бесчисленное количество раз Скалл злился на них за все это. Он был взбешен тем, что из него делали козла отпущения, что его отодвигали в сторону.

Однако так было не всегда. До смерти Луче... было по-другому. Было весело, несмотря на то, что его постоянно пинали. Миссии, через которые они прошли вместе? Ад. Но именно это в первую очередь и сплачивало их, даже если они часто ссорились и ругались. В конце концов, они ничего не могли поделать, кроме как признать друг друга. Со всей серьезностью принять семейные обеды после миссий и первую словесную трепку, которую им устроила милая мягкая Луче. Благодаря ей они каким-то образом стали _семьей_. Концепция, с которой Скалл никогда не сталкивался раньше, потому что у него не было семьи или прошлого, которое могло бы создать для нее основу.

 _“Амнезия”_ , — слышится шепот у Скалла в затылке. Он вызывает дрожь по всему телу. Скалл чувствует, как холод ползет по спине всякий раз, когда он сознательно возвращается к этим мыслям. Когда пытается вспомнить прошлое, ему всегда кажется, что он застрял в зимней ледяной буре. Всякий раз, когда он пытается вспомнить...

 _Ничего_.

Как книга с биографией, первые страницы которой были вырваны из корешка. Там нет ничего. Ничего до того момента, когда Скалл открыл глаза и увидел пустынную дорогу и байк рядом с собой. Была только дальнейшая история. Его байк, его шоу, а потом — Аркобалено. Единственные люди, которых Скалл неуверенно называл семьей.

Он не знал, какими они станут теперь, получив свободу от того, что собрало их когда-то вместе, или что будет, если Юни попросит их остаться. Он знал лишь то, что все еще заботится о них, несмотря на все их идиотские закидоны. В конце концов, эти люди были одними из его первых воспоминаний, за исключением воспоминаний о том, как он стал каскадером.

Эти люди — его первое воспоминание о семье.

Скалл фыркнул: _не очень-то благополучная_ семья.

— Реборн козел. — Скалл, наконец, завершил свое высказывание резким выдохом. — Колонелло придурок. Лал нужно разобраться с ее приоритетами. Верде нужно поспать, но Скалл-сама одобряет, если это его путь к ранней могиле...

Малиновые глаза расширились.

Пальцы Верде дернулись.

— ...и за этим вежливым лицом Фонга скрывается настоящий садист. Не говоря уже о том, что Маммон постоянно оставляет меня без гроша. — Скалл наклонился, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Энмой, и мрачно заявил. — Они _те еще_ задницы.

Откуда-то потянулась темная аура, на что Скалл не обратил внимания, когда выпрямился, потирая затылок.

— Но... — тут он смутился. — Не то чтобы Скалл-сама не любит их из-за этого.

Тяжелое чувство исчезло, и Энма тупо уставился на него, прежде чем медленная улыбка поползла по его губам. Энма открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но был прерван, когда появившийся из ниоткуда человек врезался в Скалла.

Скалл пискнул, отшатнувшись назад, прежде чем он успел поймать себя и ухватиться за плечо другого, чтобы стабилизировать их обоих. Убедился, что они оба не разбились. Скалл рассмеялся и похлопал его по плечу, а незнакомец приглушенно извинился, когда они восстановили равновесие.

— С вами все в порядке? — спросил Скалл, когда он с беспокойством положил руку на плечо мужчины.

— Да, — ответил незнакомец с русским акцентом.

Скалл наклонил голову, скрывая холод, который оседал в его крови, когда он смотрел на этого человека. В этом типе в черном костюме и с обветренным лицом не было ничего особенного. Единственное, что бросалось в глаза — это странная отметина под правым глазом в форме цифры «XIII». В остальном мужчина был вполне обычным. Тем не менее, Скалл понял, что все равно дрожит. В этом человеке было что-то такое, чего Скалл никак не мог понять, и по какой-то причине оно отдавало железом и опасностью. Он неуверенно посмотрел на незнакомца, с трудом отвернувшись, чтобы улыбнуться Энме, который смущенно позвал его.

Это был всего лишь миг, но Скалл увидел, как мужчина улыбнулся. Слишком широко, со сверкающими зубами, острыми, как у дикого зверя. Скалл в страхе отступил на шаг, но мужчина резко выбросил вперед руку, чтобы схватить его за руку.

Приглушенный всхлип вырвался у Скалла, но тут же затих, когда он затаил дыхание, стоило мужчине притянуть его ближе. Незнакомец — враг — резко вытянул шею, так что его рот оказался совсем рядом с ухом Скалла. Прошептал, как чертов призрак:

— Chetyre.

Скалл замер.

— Voina. Trup. Deviat.

Мир бурлил, как вода, голоса тонули, а вместе с ними исчезал и панический голос Энмы. Втягивая его в расплывчатый, невидящий спуск, когда он был брошен...

— Venok. Dan’.

... война. Поле боя и трупы, погребенные под грязью. Кровь. Крики. Те самые ...

— Giacynt. Semnadtsat’...

... комната. Вспышка. Слово. Рука, держащая нож. _Его рука_. Кровавая баня. Нечеловеческие глаза, смотрящие в ответ. Мертвые мужчины и женщины на его кладбище смерти. Пятно крови на его губах и улыбка, когда он притянул к себе кричащее лицо женщины...

— _Vernost’_...

... и темнота.

Только темнота, когда Скалл исчез под волнами.

***

Реборн разговаривал с Цуной, когда тот замолк на полуслове. Он вздрогнул, и на его лице появилось тревожное выражение. Это был взгляд, с которым Реборн давно познакомился за то время, что обучал Цуну.

— Скажи мне. — потребовал Реборн.

Цуна беспокойно огляделся и прошептал.

— Что-то не так. — Он оглядел комнату и всех присутствующих, опустив голову. — _Очень_ не так.

Реборн гордился бы реакцией своего ученика и еще больше гордился бы тем, как его Хранители отреагировали на их Небо, если бы не слова Цуны. Он полыхнул Пламенем Солнца, всем телом повернувшись к комнате и пытаясь выяснить, что происходит, когда получил в ответ такие же вспышки от других. Это был предупреждающий знак, которым Аркобалено пользовались уже много лет, и Реборн не собирался прекращать пользоваться им только потому, что он уже не был Аркобалено.

Ответив на вызов, Колонелло подбежал к нему, Лал следовала за ним. Он схватился за ремень винтовки и мрачно уставился на Реборна.

— Что случилось, кора? — спросил Колонелло, обводя голубыми глазами комнату. Реборн качнул головой в сторону Цуны, и Лал с Колонелло понимающе кивнули. Они были напряжены, ожидая чего-то, когда Лал озабоченно нахмурила брови.

— Скалл еще не ответил, — сообщила она, они все нахмурились.

Словно по сигналу, в другом конце комнаты раздался громкий шум, и пламя Верде вспыхнуло в тревоге и панике. Все трое, не колеблясь, бросились через комнату. Они прошли мимо Маммона, который тоже смотрел в сторону Верде, стоя рядом с напряженной Варией.

— Скалл! — эхом отозвался встревоженный голос Энмы, за которым последовало на удивление злобное, — _отпусти_ его!

Они успели как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Энма оттолкнул от сгорбившегося Скалла человека в костюме. Энма свирепо, загородив Скалла, смотрел на незнакомца. Реборн подошел к ним и без дальнейших церемоний приставил пистолет к его голове.

— Кто ты такой? — Реборн мрачно посмотрел на него из-под своей федоры, — и что ты делаешь с нашим лакеем?

Мужчина только покачал головой с довольной улыбкой:

— Просто разбудил старого солдата, вот и все.

Реборн прищурился и уже собирался снова потребовать ответа, когда беспокойство Энмы привлекло его внимание.

— Скалл! Скалл? Ты меня слышишь? — Энма коснулся затянутого в пурпурную кожу плеча замершего неподвижно Скалла. — Скалл, что случилось? Что он ...

Молчание длилось недолго, а потом Реборн с ужасом увидел, как Скалл опустил руку со своего лица, чтобы схватить _Энму Козато_ за шею. Поднял его высоко в воздух обеими руками и сжал. Энма задыхался, цепляясь за руки _Скалла_ , хрипя и безуспешно пытаясь разорвать его хватку.

— Ска ... — попытки Энмы были тщетны, когда Скалл сжал его сильнее, и у него вырвались только болезненные сипы вместо слов.

— Какого черта ты делаешь, Скалл! — закричала Лал, готовясь вмешаться, когда раздается встревоженный крик.

— Энма! — подбежала Адельхейд и устремила полные ярости и паники глаза на Скалла, перед тем, как замахнуться ногой, чтобы спасти своего босса.

— Подожди!.. — Но она не услышала слова Верде, продолжив атаковать.

Она так и не достигла намеченной цели, когда Скалл схватил ее за ногу одной рукой, все еще держа Энму за шею, и сила его хватки вызвала мучительный крик Адельхейд, прежде чем он отшвырнул ее от себя. Она полетела, ударившись о стену с тошнотворным треском; удар был так силен, что дерево треснуло и в стене осталась неглубокая вмятина. Глаза Адельхейд закатились, а потом закрылись совсем, когда она упала на пол, как марионетка без ниток, и осталась лежать.

— Лакей, — медленно проговорил Реборн, с нарастающим напряжением, и никто не успел среагировать, когда Скалл просто ударил Энму головой об пол с бессердечием, которое поразило его.

— Почему?.. — внезапно появившийся рядом с ним Цуна не договорил, когда Фонг бросился вперед, чтобы схватить Скалла за руку.

— Довольно! — крикнул Фонг, с явным трудом пытаясь пытаясь оторвать руку Скалла от лица Энмы, когда кровь вокруг рыжих волос начала расползаться с тревожной скоростью.

— Возьми себя в руки, Скалл!

Фонг схватил Скалла за плечо, чтобы развернуть его лицом к себе, и тогда все увидели это.

Зима.

Это было похоже на зиму, когда они поймали взгляд Скала, когда обычный ярко-фиолетовый превратился во что-то твердое и холодное. Леденящий холод застыл на месте, когда эти глаза сфокусировались только на Энме с намерением убить. Его тело извернулось с ловкостью убийцы, и Реборн мог вообразить почти любого, кроме Скалла, демонстрирующего такое мефистофельское мастерство.

— Это не Скалл, кора. — Колонелло озвучил то, о чем они все думали.

Реборн повернулся к человеку, ответственному за все это. Резко схватив его за воротник, он приставил пистолет к его виску, злой, как палящее солнце.

— _Что. Ты. Сделал._ — прорычал он.

Единственный ответ, который он получил, был усмешкой, когда человек откинулся назад, уходя от удара, и Реборну очень захотелось всадить пулю в голову этого типа из-за его насмешливого взгляда.

— Тебе не следовало этого делать, — пробормотал человек, и Реборн был в нескольких секундах от того, чтобы последовать за ним, когда кто-то закричал.

— Реборн! — Он повернулся и быстро поднял руку, чтобы перехватить кулак, нацеленный ему в голову, даже не дрогнув, когда его кости треснули от чистой грубой силы. Реборн холодно взглянул в лицо Скалла, который смотрел на него сверху вниз. Его пустые пурпурные глаза острыми кинжалами впились в него.

— Что ты себе позволяешь, лакей? — спросил он, растягивая слова.

Скалл ничего не ответил, только сердито посмотрел на него и замахнулся другой рукой, чтобы ударить. Ладонь встретила кулак и эта сила заставила Реборна крякнуть, прежде чем он использовал ее, чтобы оттолкнуться назад. Он поймал себя на том, что скользит по полу, согнувшись, и наблюдает, как Скалл выпрямляет спину, пошатываясь, словно пьяница или кто-то еще, не вполне осознающий окружающий мир.

Волна досады накатила на Реборна — всего несколько мгновений назад Скалл бесил их своим раздражающе громким голосом. Тот смелый крик, характерный для Скалла, который всегда бледнел, если Реборн и другие подбирались к нему. Который, естественно, сначала пытался противостоять им, кричал, размахивал руками, выпячивал грудь и в конце концов сдувался.

Реборн не понимал, как это могло пройти мимо них, глядя, как Фонг придерживает сломанную руку. И всегда ли Скалл был таким сильным?

Тот, о ком шла речь, стоял перед Реборном, словно темный ангел с затуманенными глазами, защищая ублюдка, который был причиной всего этого. Пламя Реборна омыло его, исцеляя то, что было сломлено, и его глаза сузились, когда он наблюдал за тем, как Скалл смотрел на них так, будто это _они_ были здесь угрозой.

Незнакомец встал, небрежно отряхивая свой костюм:

— S vozvrascheniem, Soldat...

Реборн опустил голову, и его глаза в тени шляпы засветились золотом. Он понял, что человек использовал это слово, как имя.

Все напряглись, когда мужчина вытащил из внутреннего кармана пиджака нож и протянул его Скаллу, который тут же, не глядя, схватил его. Прокрутил его вокруг ладони, прежде чем, казалось, удовлетворился тем, что держал в руке.

Человек с татуировкой «XIII» посмотрел на часы и сказал:

— My dolzhny uyti seichas.

Скалл механически кивнул.

С другой стороны, Реборн услышал достаточно.

_Черта с два он позволит этому человеку забрать Скалла._

***

Внезапное осознание Солдатом окружающего мира было подобно зимнему ветерку на лице, когда он дышал спокойно, неглубоко. Слова активации, произнесенные его напарником, прочистили ему мозги, возвращая старые приказы на передний план его разума.

Первой целью был побег.

Второй — возвращение на базу.

С этими четкими приказами в голове Солдат начал оценивать угрозу перед собой — пистолет, который держал в руке человек с пылающими золотом глазами в тени шляпы. Вспышка нарастающего гнева в его глазах, когда Солдат склонил голову в отстраненном интересе к угрозе.

Разоружить, вырубить и устранить угрозу — вспомнил Солдат слова своих командиров, проворачивая нож в ладони.

Солдат пристально посмотрел на своего противника. Противников, поправился он, проследив взглядом за растущей толпой. Он понимал, что его окружают. Нож вращался в его ладони, пока он вычислял пути отступления. «Убить их», — тут же подумал Солдат с зимним холодом. Убить их всех и покончить с этим. Было бы легко, очень легко провести лезвием по плоти и увидеть брызги крови. Он уже сломал руку человеку в красном, не так уж трудно сломать еще несколько, ведь так?

Искажение в воздухе. Незаметно для неопытного глаза, но Солдат был кем угодно, только не неопытным. Резкий удар, нож встретился с воздухом, когда Солдат махнул рукой по дуге. Это было похоже на разрыв ткани, когда он бесстрастно смотрел на истончающийся воздух перед ним. Сама реальность разделялась линией, которая становилась все более красной, пока воздух не замерцал и не искривился, открывая фигуру в плаще. Схватившись за кровоточащее плечо, раскрыв рот в безмолвном крике и мельком показав ошарашенный синий глаз, он попятился назад. Иллюзионист, понял Солдат. _Хлопотно_.

Он сжал свой нож, отведя его, чтобы потом вонзить в чужую шею, несмотря на то, что его инстинктам странно не нравилась эта идея. С другой стороны, его мышцы уже были напряжены, чтобы броситься на иллюзиониста, который, споткнувшись, поймал равновесие. Солдат остановился. Он вынужден был откинуться назад, чтобы увернуться от очередного ножа, брошенного в него светловолосым шипящим парнем с тиарой на макушке. Как неудачно, подумал Солдат, прежде чем нож исчез из его руки, чтобы пролететь через комнату и вонзиться в грудь подростка.

Все это произошло за долю секунды, и мертвая тишина воцарилась в комнате, когда светловолосый откинулся назад и упал.

«Он давно не практиковался», — было единственной мыслью Солдата, когда он нахмурился, разминая затекшие пальцы.

Он _промахнулся_ мимо сердца.

Как долго он уже спал?

Его противники, с другой стороны, пришли в _бешенство_.

Это был хаос, когда Солдат уклонялся, изворачивался и обменивался ударами с людьми, которые нападали на него.

Он равнодушно встретил взгляд пары злых — _разъяренных_ — рубиновых глаз, прежде чем пинком отбросить мужчину с пути через всю комнату, и пригнулся, когда вспышка серебра зацепила его внимание. Тонфа пронеслась совсем близко над головой, но у Солдата не было времени на раздумья, когда он перекатился влево, почувствовав движение воздуха. Он перевернулся, приземлившись на ноги как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать следующий взмах оружия противника, наслаждаясь тем, что ломает металл своей хваткой. Хотя его противник был упрям, когда он замахнулся другой вооруженной рукой, и Солдат остановил его, как только поймал запястье на середине замаха и потянул его вниз, чтобы ударить противника коленом в лицо. Оттолкнув потерявшего ориентацию мальчишку, Солдат развернулся и схватился за приклад дробовика, которым его попытались вырубить.

Любопытно, зачем он нужен им живым? Солдат наклонил голову, глядя через ствол,

и встретился взглядом с жесткими синими глазами, которые дрогнули, когда их взгляды встретились.

— Скалл, — выдохнула женщина с яростью. — Что, черт возьми, с тобой случилось?

Опять это имя. То самое, которое назвал тот рыжий пацан. Надоеда в красном, от которого Солдат быстро избавился, ударив головой об пол. _Как будто он знает его_ , подумал Солдат с раздражением.

— Я, — сказал Солдат, — _не знаю этого имени._

Он ухватился за ствол дробовика, увидев, как расширились глаза женщины, и потянул его вниз. Он отвел другую руку назад, чтобы ударить ее ладонью по подбородку, когда его заблокировали с военной легкостью. Фиолетовые глаза расчетливо сузились, и он молниеносно развернулся, чтобы нанести сокрушительный удар в живот, отправляя ее на пол, все еще держа дробовик в руках.

Однако на этом все не закончилось.

Волна растущего гнева клокотала в груди, пока Солдат отбивался от одного противника за другим. Серия болезненных вспышек прошла через его голову, когда он делал это, стиснув зубы. Будто что-то тяжелое давило на его голову в явном протесте, когда он отбросил человека с клинками, сломал руку другому и набросился на иллюзиониста. Это становилось все более неприятным, когда он схватил девчонку-Тумана и встретился с ее испуганными глазами, обезоружив ее, а затем зажав голову руками и дробовиком, чтобы свернуть ей шею. Мутная жажда крови накрыла его, давление в голове все увеличивалось и увеличивалось, _и_ ...

Солдата отбросили назад прежде, чем он успел свернуть девушке шею. Голова мотнулась в сторону, а щека вспыхнула, как лесной пожар. Фиолетовые глаза пылали, когда он перевел взгляд на янтарные, горящие, словно пылающий закат на горизонте. Зубы мальчишки были стиснуты, в решительных глазах пылал яростный огонь, а на лице застыла целеустремленность, которую Солдат не мог понять.

Солдат посмотрел на него и _усмехнулся_.

Комната взорвалась вулканическим всплеском облачного пламени, заставляя всех рваться прочь от него. Тяжело дыша, Солдат схватился за голову, прищурившись от боли.

— Скалл, — прошептал тихий голос, и Солдат медленно повернулся к нему.

Маленькая девочка. Такая маленькая, с проникновенными голубыми глазами, с печалью смотревшими на него. Зеленые волосы обрамляли лицо, некоторые пряди трепетали от силы его пламени, выпущенного на полную мощность. Он сделал шаг к ней. Потом еще раз. И еще раз. Пока они не оказались на небольшом расстоянии друг от друга, он посмотрел на нее и ее сцепленные руки. Смотрел, как она вжимала голову в плечи, когда смотрела на него своими всевидящим взглядом. Солдат успокоился в ее присутствии с нарастающей жестокостью в сердце.

Ах, думает он, _он может убить эту девочку._

Его рука потянулась к ней, чтобы сделать именно это, когда кто-то закричал:

— Принцесса! Принцесса! П-при... _Юни_!

Имя «Юни» зазвенело в его голове, пронизывая до костей, когда он вспомнил что-то еще о далеком прошлом.

С такой же улыбкой, но старше, более обволакивающей, когда прозорливые голубые глаза смотрели на него с той же печалью. Откинув с лица зеленые волосы, она стояла на фоне бесснежного дня. Вглядываясь в серые облака над головой, она выдыхала белые клубы пара в ледяной холод, еще глубже закутавшись в зимнюю куртку, которую носила как платье. Белый, удивился он в тот день.

Женщина повернулась к нему, двинулась вперед, и прежде чем он понял это, обхватила его руками. Он смутно припомнил, что это называется объятием.

— Твоя зимняя буря когда-нибудь кончится, Скалл, — прошептала ему женщина со слезами. — Только, — голубые глаза исчезли за закрытыми веками, — _только не забывай, кто ты._

Кто...

— Если ты сделаешь еще один шаг к ней, я застрелю его, — раздался низкий голос, и Солдат обнаружил, что делает шаг в сторону, чтобы осторожно оглянуться через плечо.

Это снова был человек в фетровой шляпе, вновь державший пистолет у виска его напарника. Вот только на этот раз мужчину заставили встать на колени, а по щекам у него текла кровь. Обе руки у него были сломаны, он хрипел от боли. Киллер, державший его в заложниках, даже не удостоил напарника Солдата взглядом.

— Брось оружие, а не то ... — предупредил он напряженно.

Ассистент, Тринадцатый, отметил Солдат, когда, наконец, разглядел на щеке человека номер ранга. На его обветренном лице играла все более жесткая улыбка, когда он дернулся вперед, чтобы взглянуть на киллера.

— Ты еще пожалеешь об этом, — русский оскалил окровавленные зубы. — Солдат убьет тебя за это!

Тринадцатый повернулся к нему:

— Убей его! _Убей его_! Нам нужно уходить, Soldat!

Человек в фетровой шляпе прищурил глаза, почти золотые от горевшего в них предупреждения, когда направил пистолет вниз и выстрелил в ногу Тринадцатого. Эти самые глаза все еще смотрели на Солдата, когда они оба проигнорировали завывания заложника.

— Подойди. _Сюда_. — Наконец с горечью попросил киллер, и по какой-то странной причине... Солдат не мог избавиться от ощущения, что этот человек _что-то_ пропустил. Как будто... оскорбление.

Его внимание привлек скулящий голос напарника:

— S-soldat.

Звук был слабый. Солдат бросил взгляд на Тринадцатого с отсутствующим выражением лица, прежде чем медленно и осторожно кивнуть киллеру. Отойдя от девушки, которая так напоминала ему женщин, затерянных в тумане воспоминаний, Солдат шагнул к другому мужчине. Все еще держа в руке дробовик, он опустил его и направил в пол. Это не уменьшило настороженности киллера, хотя Солдат сделал это на полпути, игнорируя других, рассеянных по комнате, наблюдающих или ухаживающих за теми, кто был ранен.

Человек в фетровой шляпе смотрел на него, наблюдая за каждым его движением, когда Солдат замедлил шаг и остановился всего в нескольких метрах от него. В этот самый момент Тринадцатый задохнулся и задрожал, поскольку кровь продолжала течь, и Солдат резко заострил на ней внимание. Опустив дробовик в пол, он поднял голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с киллером. Золотистый цвет его глаз был похож на палящее солнце под тенью шляпы.

Солдат наклонил голову к собеседнику и _улыбнулся_.

Раздался оглушительный грохот — Тринадцатого отбросило назад выстрелом между глаз. Ружье свободно лежало в руке Солдата, когда он вспомнил выражение предательства и ужаса, промелькнувшее в глазах Тринадцатого, прежде чем он выстрелил. Дурак, подумал Солдат, он должен был понять, что их назначение — это смертный приговор.

Его командиры говорили, что люди, заклейменные знаком «XIII», всегда будут жертвенными агнцами для их дела. Потому, что они знали о программе Солдата, они знали коды активации, и они знали, что они будут в безопасности от него из-за программирования.

_По крайней мере, так им сказали._

Как трагично, думал Солдат, оказаться в самом низу иерархии, снимая один из пластырей со щеки. И то, что он скрывал, было черной римской цифрой ’VII’.

Человек с пистолетом замер лишь на мгновение, позволив крови забрызгать его лицо и снять пластырь, прежде чем отреагировал. Он выстрелил в Солдата, и его плечо на мгновение дернулось назад, прежде чем он так же быстро выпрямился. Солдат был не в восторге от новой пулевой раны, которая уже закрывалась, когда он мрачно посмотрел на того, кто был виноват в этом. Вместо этого он получил только пылающий взгляд, напоминающий о закатном горизонте, и поднял голову.

— Ты… — мужчина говорил тихо, и Солдат только фыркнул от его тона.

Возможно, эти люди что-то значили для Солдата, подумал он, бегло осматривая комнату. Странно, как сильно они на него реагировали. Но сейчас они для него ничего не значили, и это снова заставило его задуматься, как долго он бездействовал? По тому факту, что он еще никого не убил, кроме Тринадцатого, он заключил, что прошло слишком много времени.

Проблематично.

Ему нужно как можно скорее вернуться к своим командирам. Щелчок пистолета привлек его внимание, и Солдат заметил затуманенные глаза, которые смотрели на него. Они как будто знали ход мыслей Солдата. И они просто заставляли его двигаться. 

Наглость, презрительно подумал Солдат. Он крепче сжал дробовик, прежде чем отбросить его в сторону, его фиолетовые глаза горели.

Солдат подчиняется только своим командирам. Не таким, как он.

С него хватит.

Откинувшись назад, Солдат позволил облачному пламени обвиться вокруг его рук, наслаждаясь тем, как глаза мужчины расширились от понимания. Он выругался, имя замерло у него на губах, когда Солдат откинул голову назад с веселой улыбкой:

— _Dosvidania_.

***

Энма очнулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть фиолетовое пламя, мерцающее в зале, и Скалла, вылетевшего из окна сразу после этого. Он беззвучно звал его, лежа ничком на полу, в луже собственной крови. Все болело. В основном голова. Но так же больно было видеть фиолетовые глаза его друга, которые смотрели на него, как на пустое место, когда Скалл пытался его убить.

Что произошло?

Кто был этот человек?

Почему Скалл...

Застонав, Энма открыл затуманенные глаза и осмотрелся. Комната была практически разрушена, вещи в беспорядке и бессознательные тела на полу. Что же произошло за то короткое время, что он был в отключке? В стороне Вария сгрудилась вокруг Бельфегора, крича и ругаясь, пока Маммон создавал для него иллюзии, держась за свое раненое плечо. Вонгола рассредоточилась, чтобы позаботиться о раненых, за исключением Хибари, за которым ухаживал Сасагава. И два Тумана Цуны, сидевшие рядом, пока Мукуро тихо шептал что-то на ухо дрожащей девушке с застывшим ужасом в глазах.

— _Вот дерьмо_! — слабое проклятие достигло его слуха, когда Энма перевел взгляд на Верде, который бежал к Реборну, чей окровавленный костюм мог соперничать с его собственной одеждой.

Энма судорожно вдохнул. Он заметил то, как Фонг рухнул рядом с Хибари с его обычным безмятежным выражением лица, превратившимся в усталую пустоту. То, как Лал держала Колонелло за здоровую руку, и то, как тихо плакала Юни, а Гамма утешал ее.

И _Адельхейд_.

Адельхейд лежала рядом с Хибари с исцарапанным лицом и настолько неестественно изогнутой ногой, что было ясно, что она сломана. Его глаза начало печь, и Энма закрыл их, когда мир вдруг начал расплываться. Он почти не чувствовал рук, тянувшихся к нему, чтобы поднять, или неистового голоса Цуны в ушах. Было только тянущее чувство в груди. То, которое ощущалось тяжелым, печальным и разочаровывающим, когда сознание Энмы начало колебаться.

— Ах, — выдохнул Энма, вспоминая, как Вендиче проделал дыру в голове Скалла.

Это было очень похоже на отчаяние.

**Author's Note:**

> Некоторое объяснение активационного кода:  
> 4 — в Китае это слово произносится также, как и слово «смерть». Многие здания в Китае пропускают четвертый этаж, так же как американские строители иногда пропускают 13-й.  
> 9 — точно так же, как с числом четыре в Китае, числа 9 боятся в Японии, потому что оно звучит подобно японскому слову, обозначающему пытку или страдание.  
> 17 — некоторые итальянцы суеверно относятся к пятнице 17-го, потому что перестановка римской цифры XVII может создать слово «VIXI» — в переводе с латыни означает «моя жизнь закончена.»  
> Авторские объяснения:  
> Про Скалла — ну, я подумал, что все будут в состоянии шока, когда именно Скалл нападет на них подобным образом. Иначе Скалл не смог бы так легко одолеть их всех. (п.п.: плюс, они все-таки не хотели его убить.)  
> Облачное пламя Скалла — как самое сильное Облако в мире, Скалл обладал бы способностью молекулярно укреплять свое тело за счет аспекта увеличения, а также создавать чертовски сильную миниатюрную бомбу из чистого пламени.  
> Солдат — я не мог использовать слово «Зимний Солдат», каким бы заманчивым оно ни было.  
> Римские цифры — вдохновлены двумя персонажами, Ренджи и Рэнд из игры Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Kizune no Tag Battle game. У меня нет никаких предварительных знаний об игре, кроме того, что у каждого из них есть римские цифры на щеках «XI» и «XII». Я подумал, что было бы эстетично и круто добавить элемент, что в организации есть система ранжирования, которая отделяет Скалла/Солдата.


End file.
